The Grimm Daughter
by Maddieboz12
Summary: 15 years ago Mirror kidnapped the two-year-old daughter of Puck and Sabrina. What happens when Fort Charming when the battle? Where is their little girl? What happened to her? But wait. She's not excatly a little girl anymore. No. She's 17, independent, and she's very much Sabrina's child. Not to mention in love. Such a bad combination.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I completely redid this entire story. Please read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>15 years earlier:<p>

_"Where is she?" Sabrina exclaimed frantically. She was standing in the middle of the meadow where Puck had set them down. Tears ran down her face, though she paid them no attention._

_ "I don't know!" Puck shouted over the wind. Their two-year-old daughter had just disappeared. Sabrina had went in to check on her and found the crib empty. She ran crying to Puck. _

_ Puck knew when he saw her running that something had happen to his baby. He knew they wouldn't find her. _

_ Puck, for that one instant, feared that they would never find his baby girl._

_ They spent the rest of the next two weeks searching for her. They didn't find her. She was gone. The only thing that brought true happiness to Fort Charming for the past two years. _

_ The Grimm family was crushed. But if the enemy thought that stealing her away would make sure the Grimms stopped fighting, they were wrong. It only served to make their effort doubled. _

_ Because if there was one thing the Grimms were good at, it was finding lost family members. They would find his princess. He knew they wouldn't kill her. They needed a bargaining chip. _

_ Puck's princess was waiting for him. He got his queen. Now for him to regain his princess._

* * *

><p>15 years later:<p>

I watched as Sabrina Grimm brought the killing blow to Mirror's head. I saw her coming at him. I knew I could have stopped her if I wanted to. I could have killed her if I wanted to. I could have gotten to Mirror's side with enough time to stop the Grimm woman if I wanted to.

The problem was I didn't want to.

I wanted to war to stop. I was tired of the killing. Of seeing the people I grew up with fall dead next to me with arrows sticking out of their chest, the last expression of sudden pain on their faces. I was tired of knowing that our numbers would return, half gone and murderers.

I didn't want to become a murderer.

It was because of these reasons that I didn't stop Sabrina Grimm. I let her kill Mirror, the man who housed me in his personal quarters, the man who was the only father figure in my life. The man who loved me in his own personal, twisted way. The man who I had meals with, shared my day with, recounted battles of that day, helped make battle plans with.

I'm not going to lie. The moment I saw that killing blow strike him, a part of me died with him. The part of me that wanted parents, ached for love and caring that only a parent could give.

Mirror was the only person who could have ever given me those feelings.

But I was also relieved to know the battling would stop. No more deaths. No more not knowing whether or not I will make it to the next day or if I will lose yet another friend. To know that the war that I grew up and lived with was over filled me such relief it almost blocked out the pain at losing Mirror.

Almost. Not quite.

But I didn't have the time or energy to grieve. I could see people looking around. They all had the same questions I did that needed answering, right then and there. Who was going to take over? Do we keep fighting?

What do we do?

No one had the answers. No one would have the answers. But I had some questions of my own for Mirror that needed answering. They would never be answered though. I couldn't dwell on them. I had to push past the sudden emotions and questions for Mirror.

I was ripped from my thoughts by movement near Mirror's body. Puck Grimm was moving towards his wife. Sabrina was just standing there looking at Mirror's dying body. He seemed to be talking to her. He gave her a weak smile, as the blood drained from her face.

I felt myself move towards the body that was Mirror. As I neared, Puck and Sabrina Grimm lifted their heads to look at me. I could feel them watch me as I fell to my knees by Mirror's head. I imagined what I looked like to them. This short, small girl with sun streaked blonde hair, and tan, natural skin, falling to her knees at their greatest enemy's head. I couldn't imagine what was going through their heads, so instead I focused on Mirror. He tried to turn his head but failed. I moved so that I was in his line of vision, because I knew how much he hated it when he couldn't see who he speaking to.

"Sun-" Cough "I'm sorry, Sunshine. I can't answer your questions anymore. You'll have to find the answer yourself." He coughed again, blood running down from his mouth.

"I don't know if I can." I answered, emotionless as I watched him die. He tried to laughed but ended up coughing violently. I didn't help him. I knew there was no sense in helping a dying man.

"Maybe you can't." He whispered. He looked at me one more time before closing his eyes.

"I hate what you did to me. I hate that you kept secrets from me. I hate the fact you never told me who my parents are. I hate you that favored me instead of another person and didn't leave me be. I hate that you never told me what was so special about me. But I don't hate you. I don't love you but I don't hate you. Just so you know." I told him, still emotionless, no tears, no smiles, nothing. But then again I never showed emotion near Mirror. Emotion meant death.

"I know. I don't love you either. Or hate you. I just needed to use you. And I did. You served your purpose. Mission complete." Mirror told me. Those were the last words her ever said to me. Mission complete was an inside joke between us.

"I know." I told the dead body in front of me. I kept my expression neutral, even though I knew he was dead and I could show emotion again, even though I was confused inside by what he said. What did it mean? Why did he need to use me? But I can't dwell on those thoughts, I told myself. I stood up, laid my weapon-a sword- down beside Mirror, and turned to the two Grimms.

"I apologize for the scene you just witnessed. You did not need to see that." the apology coming out automatically. Puck Grimm's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Sabrina Grimm gave me a weird look.

"Who are you?" she asked, her expression telling me that she was trying to place me. Before I could answer I heard a shout from the crowd surrounding us. Before any of the Grimm could react someone threw a spear at their head. I grabbed it inches from Puck Grimm's head.

"We will not hurt the Grimms or anyone in the Fort Charming Army. They won the war, fair and square. Understood?" I said in a loud voice so everyone could hear me. When no one replied I shouted in military style "UNDERSTOOD!" seconds later a chorus of voices shouted it back at me.

I lowered the spear from Puck Grimm's head. I put it on the ground next to my sword. I turned back to face them. Sabrina's face read pure anger at the fact someone tried to hurt her husband. Puck's was furious at the fact that someone tried to hurt his wife.

"I apologize. To answer your earlier question, I do not know. I am called Kaie because it means combat. I am only called Sunshine by Mirror." I said, answering their questions.

Sabrina finally spoke. "Mirror gave me a nickname once. It was Starfish." "Starfish" we both said at the same time. She gave me a widened eye look at me.

"Mirror talked about you. A lot." I answered her look.

"He did. Hmm. But that's a talk for another time. I take it that you are in charge now?" Sabrina asked me. I nodded. She turned to at her husband.

"What now?" She asked. They seemed to have a conversation through their eyes.

"I guess we have a council meeting." He answered. Puck lifted his eyes from his wife's and looked me in the eye. I found myself looking to the side of his eyes because his green eyes held such secrets, life, and emotion.

"Will you come to Fort Charming and talk to us?" Puck asked me. I didn't know what to say.

Yes or no?


End file.
